Garnet and the Beast
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Beauty and the Beast parody with Garnet and Kuja.


Once upon a time, three daughters lived with their merchant father in small village. The youngest was named Garnet, but her nickname was Beauty.

Now, at one time Garnet and her family had lived in luxury. But after the merchant had lost his fortune due to bad fire, they moved into the country where they could live more cheaply.

Garnet didn't mind, and she did whatever was needed to make life more comfortable for herself and her family. His sisters spent most of their time complaining, and refused to help out.

One day, word came that someone had left a great deal of money for the merchant in town. Smiling, he prepared to ride out, so he could once again have his family live in luxury.

Asking his daughters what he could bring them, the two elder sisters asked for jewels and dresses fit for a princess. But Garnet asked only for a rose, her favorite flower.

The merchant promised to bring his daughters what they wanted and set out.

But in town, he found out the letter had been a prank. No money was waiting for him, and he was deeply disappointed that he couldn't bring back presents for his daughters.

On the ride back, he got lost in a snow storm. Wanting to find shelter he came upon an elegant castle with blooming gardens.

However, he didn't see anyone. It was as if the castle had been abandoned.

Getting down, his horse walked to a stable as if he was being summoned. Nervous, he walked up to the front door.

Coming inside the castle, he found a hot meal set out in a library. Hungry and tired, he ate and rested, as the sofa had been made into bed.

The next day, he woke up to another hot meal, and to find that his clothes had been cleaned as he slept.

He felt refreshed, but still saddened as he ate breakfast. He had wanted bring a rose for Beauty, because how hard she had worked.

As he opened the door, he found his horse waiting for him. It looked like his horse had gotten the same hospitality he had.

As he headed to the gate, he stopped to admire a red rosebush.

Looking over, his host had been so kind, he thought that he could take a rose...

He picked one, smiling. That was when a voice spoke.

"Those roses are mine you ass!"

An elderly man came out. An elderly man who looked like he was over a century old. But he walked like man in his early twenties.

And his blue eyes...they looked young.

"You ingrate! I save your life and you steal from me ?"

"Forgive me sir, I only wanted to bring a rose back for Beauty; my daughter."

"My name is Kuja, not sir you fool! Go back to you home, and give Beauty the rose! You will either return within a week alone, or you'll return with you daughter if you don't want me to hunt you down!"

So the merchant rode home, and sadly told his daughters of how he had acquired the rose that Beauty wanted. He declared that he would go back and face Kuja, alone.

On the seventh day, Garnet snuck out of the house before the sun was out. Her father had refused to give her up, but she was the one who had asked for the rose.

Coming to the castle she found no one. With a smile, she left her horse, who went to the stables, as if he was being summoned.

Nervous, she entered the castle, ready to accept her fate. But she didn't find anyone, not even Kuja.

Dinner had been set out in an elegant room. No sooner had she finished her meal, than a man came out. She gasped, as he looked...so old. But his eyes were young and he moved with the grace and speed of man in his early twenties.

"I am...Kuja."

Standing up she curtsied.

"I am Garnet."

"Garnet? I was expecting Beauty."

"Beauty is my nickname."

"Hmph, it suits you."

To her surprise, Garnet was treated like a princess. She had anything she wanted from books, to paints, even musical instruments.

Despite his appearance, Kuja was kind to her. They gradually spent more and more time together, and she found herself growing fond of Kuja. He joined her for dinner, but didn't eat.

However, he always proposed after dinner, and she refused. But as the days passed, she smiled, as she began to consider Kuja's proposal.

However, she also missed her family. As the days passed, she found it was the only thing that prevented her from being truly happy.

One day, she couldn't take it any longer. She begged Kuja to let her go back for a week to visit. He looked sad, but gave her permission.

"Return in a week, for I cannot live without you."

Garnet promised, and Kuja gave her a ring. When the time came for her to come back, all she needed to do was twist the ring, and wish herself back to Desert Palace.

The time passed quickly, but Garnet missed Kuja. She found herself distracted. And she was hurt that her sisters were jealous of the luxury she had experienced.

On the sixth day, they stole her ring. Beauty looked and she managed to find it on the seventh day.

Wishing herself back, Desert Palace appeared to be in ruin.

Desperate, she searched until she found her beloved Kuja, dying.

Tears fell, and she knew she had found the man that she wanted to marry.

"Kuja, don't die, I love you. I will become your wife!"

In a flash, Desert Palace was restored to it's glory.

She gasped when she saw a young man...who wore a skimpy outfit. But his had Kuja's sliver hair.

"Garnet...what...oh!"

"Where is Kuja?" Garnet asked.

"I'm Kuja. An enchantress cursed me to live and as old man as punishment for my selfish ways. If a woman could agree to become my wife, she could remove the curse."

Garnet blushed as Kuja held her in his arms. His outfit showed more than it covered.

"Aren't you cold ?' she asked.

"Not when you nearby."

That very day, Garnet and Kuja married and lived in happiness. Her father came to live with them while her sisters were turned to stone guardians for their cruelty.

**The End**

* * *

Author's note-

I'll eventually have a link on my author page for a fan art.


End file.
